See You Again
by Vira D Ace
Summary: Sebelum pergi, Zenitsu mengobrol sebentar dengan Akutagawa (kalau itu bisa disebut "obrolan", sih) / [crosscover, semi-drabble]


Zenitsu melangkah keluar dari ruangannya. Niatnya, bersalaman dengan para penghuni _Butterfly_ _Estate_ sebelum kembali pergi menjalankan misi dengan Tanjirou—yah, setidaknya meninggalkan kesan baik, kendati tingkahnya selama ini memang malu-maluin kalau kata Tanjirou.

"Aoi-_chan_, Shinobu-_san_, lalu–" langkah beserta ucapan pemuda mengguna pernapasan petir itu mendadak terhenti, kala irisnya tak sengaja menangkap sosok seorang pemuda bersurai hitam duduk di lantai kayu, menghadap perkarangan belakang.

Sebelum Zenitsu sempat bicara, pemuda tadi keburu menoleh. Sepasang iris abu bertemu dengan cokelat keemasan. Zenitsu membisu untuk beberapa saat.

"A-akutagawa-_san_ ..."

**~o~**

**See You Again**

**By Vira D Ace**

**Kimetsu no Yaiba by Koyoharu Gotouge**

**Bungou Stray Dogs by Asagiri Kafka and Harukawa Sango**

**[little note: semi-drabble]**

**DLDR!**

**~o~**

"Jadi kau mau pergi?"

"Begitulah ..." Zenitsu mengangguk pelan.

Akutagawa di sampingnya tidak berkata apa-apa lagi setelah Zenitsu menjawab. Merasa tidak enak kalau _obrolan _mereka hanya berlangsung searah, si pemuda bermarga Agatsuma memilih untuk balas bertanya.

"L-lukamu ... bagaimana?" melirik pakaian Akutagawa yang bagian dadanya tidak tertutup sempurna membuat Zenitsu bertanya demikian. Balutan perban yang nampak tebal itu sedikit menarik perhatian.

Akutagawa melirik sedikit, lantas mengangkat bahu. "Shinobu-_san_ bilang belum sepenuhnya sembuh," ia berujar dengan nada datar.

"B-begitu ..."

Pertemuan Akutagawa dan Zenitsu sebelumnya bukanlah hal yang pernah Zenitsu bayangkan sebelumnya. Akutagawa menolong Zenitsu yang sudah nyaris sekarat kala melawan si iblis laba-laba raksasa berkepala manusia di gunung Natagumo. Sayangnya, karena tak sengaja lengah, Akutagawa terkena serangan telak di dada, dan tumbang tepat ketika Zenitsu mulai menggunakam teknik pernapasan petir yang dimilikinya. Zenitsu ikut tumbang di samping Akutagawa setelah tersadar, sembari berusaha keras buat tetap mempertahankan kesadarannya sekaligus menggunakan teknik pernapasannya agar racun yang mengalir dalam tubuhnya tidak menyebar dengar cepat.

"Aku ... sangat berterima kasih karena Akutagawa-_san_ sempat menolongku," tanpa sadar Zenitsu mengulum senyum tipis sambil terkekeh ringan. "Waktu itu ... aku kira kau salah satu kenalanku, lho."

Akutagawa Ryuunosuke, 20 tahun. Kalau Zenitsu perhatikan, perawakannya mirip sekali dengan salah satu orang yang dikenalnya dulu. Sifatnya dan caranya menatap juga sama, meski bedanya, Akutagawa lebih pendiam ketimbang orang yang Zenitsu kenal ini.

Akutagawa tidak menjawab perkataan Zenitsu, hanya diam sambil menatap perkarangan belakang yang lumayan luas. Zenitsu menggaruk tengkuk, entah kenapa rasanya jadi canggung–padahal sebenarnya mereka memang tidak terlalu dekat, gara-gara Akutagawa memang pendiam dan lebih suka menyendiri, juga tatapannya yang suka membuat Zenitsu merinding sendiri tiap kali tak sengaja berpapasan.

"Aku harap Akutagawa-_san_ cepat pulih, nee?"

"Hm ..."

"Omong-omong, apa kita bisa bertemu lagi, nanti?" mereka sama-sama seorang pemburu iblis, namun belum tentu Zenitsu bisa bertemu Akutagawa lagi. Alasan pemuda itu ingin bertemu dengannya lagi ialah guna membalas budi, karena sudah sempat menolongnya sewaktu masih di Gunung Natagumo. Yah, seseram apapun Akutagawa di mata seorang Agatsuma Zenitsu, rasanya tidak nyaman kalau ia masih punya hutang budi.

Akutagawa melirik lagi. "Mungkin," sekali lagi pemuda itu mengangkat bahunya sedikit.

"B-benarkah?"

"Ya lihat saja dulu."

Zenitsu diam sejenak. "Ah, baiklah ..." pemuda itu beranjak, karena telinganya mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat ke arahnya–dari berat suaranya, kedengarannya itu suara langkah kaki Inosuke, mungkin ingin memanggil karena harusnya mereka akan berangkat sebentar lagi.

"Aku pergi dulu, Akutagawa-_san_," Zenitsu undur diri. Namun, sebelum benar-benar pergi, ada sebuah suara yang mencegatnya.

"Hei."

Zenitsu menoleh. Akutagawa yang masih duduk di tempatnya itu menatapnya. Tatapannya datar, namun lurus ke arah Zenitsu. Zenitsu mengernyit.

"Y-ya?"

"Kutunggu."

"Huh?"

"Saat kita bertemu lagi, nanti," ucap Akutagawa datar. "Akan kutunggu."

Zenitsu mengerjap bingung. Namun, setelahnya ia mengangguk pelan. "Aku juga ... kurasa." Kemudian pemuda itu berlalu. Akutagawa kembali sendiri dalam koridor itu.

**-end-**

**... Nggak tau diriku bikin apaan sudah, tapi anggap aja ini pengganti buat fic ultahnya Akutagawa (?) yang tinggal menghitung hari, soalnya diriku ga tau bisa bikin n nyelesain hjkhjkhjkss ;w;) /apa-apaan kamu Vir-**


End file.
